Its not Over
by Filir
Summary: A certain someone comes back to see our slumbering hero... slight Ein x ? in here.. Apologies on certain actions done in Disclaimer and AN. Stars don't work.. Noooo!


**-It's Not Over… Not yet.-**

Disclaimer: Riviera does not belong to me; and neither do Ein, Fia, Cierra, or actually any one of these people that I talk about, in true fact. .. (draws mini-circles on the floor with chalk before getting caught by janitor)

---

It's quiet tonight… More quiet than it used to be… But one young soul residing in a certain house in Elendia was not getting the peace he rightfully deserved...

Spiraling from the midnight sky, I land right outside his window, opening its wooden frame and walking into the room.

Ein was on his bed, moaning and breathing heavily while lying on his chest. Having another one of his restless dreams again, it seems. Striding towards him, I fold my wings behind my back and sit on the bed, observing him quietly.

His blankets that were covering him lay crumpled and drenched with sweat on the floor. Might have been the cause of him throwing them violently about, but I knew better. More of him tossing and turning about in his sleep.

The hallucinary illusion in his mind kept repeating the same scene again and again like some broken video tape… Of me, lying in his arms as I felt my life ebbing away, and of him, shouting my name in hysterics.

I sigh. Perhaps the sight of me, bleeding and weeping, was too much for him when I've supposed to have lost my emotions?

Feeling Guilt sweep over me, I place a dismissive hand on his forehead, which was not surprisingly burning with a fever, until those torturous images have died away… Changing his labored, intense breathing to one of a sleeping child, awaiting the soft rays of Dawn to set upon him.

Looking at his messy brown hair, I push them away slowly, revealing that baby-face I've known so well for the past few years. Somehow, it has changed, to one of determination, independence and a hope to strive on. Overcome by an endless feeling to brush my lips on those of his, I pull back. He has his friends now, and just what am I to him? Perhaps, just another guardian who had looked after him all these years, together with our friend, Malice Ructor.

Envy reigns over me. I wanted to be more, just more than a mere guardian, or even his best friend. I want to be… loved, wanted by him, in such a case that he'll never spend a moment without thinking of me…

Maybe… I should not have done such a rash act… but if I did not, he would not be lying on this very bed now…

I hear whispered voices of sprites outside the door. There is no time… for I have to go, before anyone sets their sights on me…

I have to go now, My Wingless angel. I'll definitely hope that our paths would cross again, and might even check on you once in awhile…

Farewell… For now.

Fia and Cierra open the door to Ein's room, with a new basin of water and a wet cloth. As Cierra walks in with surprise that he wasn't heaving as he was half an hour ago, Fia bends down to pick up a single, black feather off the ground.

"Isn't… Isn't that His?" Cierra whispers to a slightly bewildered Fia as she shows her the feather.

"Yes, it's definitely his…" Murmurs Fia as she sets the delicate pinion on the vase of flowers on the table, where the sleeper would see it first thing in the morning.

The black feather glowed in a mysterious red as it was placed, as if it was a sign of Pity, Haplessness...

"It's not over, not over for him yet…"

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, a short one-shot thing about Riviera… (brushes off a small spider from getting locked into the Janitor's cupboard) I'll think that all of you know who is this, certain someone, who came back to visit? (Grins) I apologize for switching back and forth on Past and Present nouns, hopefully it wasn't that confusing… Please Read and Review, thanks much !

Note: This WAS supposed to be a one-shot, except I can't get the darn 'Story Progress' thing to show 'Complete'... Having Writer's Block really doesn't help now, but I have a gist of an idea to start another chapter on this...

Cheers,

_Filir _


End file.
